In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.
There is a continuous demand for improved lavatory comfort within the limited space provided in an aircraft. In this regard, it is a goal to provide enough room within an aircraft lavatory for allowing passengers to change clothes, to change diapers, and also to refresh themselves within the lavatory. Accordingly, there is the need to increase the size of the lavatory at least when the cruising altitude is reached.
At the same time, this demand is limited by law and airline regulations, such as evacuation regulations, prescribing certain dimensions for the aircraft aisles, and especially the cross aisles connecting two opposed aircraft doors.
From document U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,463, a door construction for closing an aircraft lavatory, developed to improve the lavatory comfort under these constraints, is already known. The door of U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,463 is composed of three door panels, the second of which is pivotally mounted to the first and the third of which is pivotally mounted to the second. This door can be positioned in a first configuration in which only the first and second door panels are used for closing the lavatory and the third door panel is folded onto the second door panel and a second configuration in which all three door panels are used for closing the lavatory and all three door panels are positioned outside the lavatory interior space enclosed by lavatory monument walls and the first configuration door. Thereby, the volume of the lavatory interior space is increased when the door is in its second closed configuration